A tractor is equipped with one power take off shaft which would ordinarily drive one piece of equipment such as the hydraulics for an air planter. Substantial increased efficiencies would result if a multiple drive power take off were available for powering other equipment such as a fertilizer spreader and a herbicide applicator.